You Belong To Me
by Sofia13
Summary: Never take anyone for granted. They might not be there for us forever. So say what you think and express how you feel cause they might not be there to listen if you wait too long.


I always took him for granted. I would run, he would chase. That's how it has been for the last few years. With all the chaos and change, he was my constant. But recently, my reality has changed and with it, my constant changed as well.

It started with me having the babysitting business with my roommate. There were less movie nights, less trips to our favorite ice cream place, less friendly dates to go baby golfing. And I was fine with that cause I never thought he would stop chasing.

But he did. And I didn't even knew how bothered and upset I would be until it happened – _Heartbreak_.

I was at lunch with the rest of the gang when they informed me. I asked for Robbie cause he would always eat lunch with us (and buy lunch for the two of us) but for some reason, that day he still hadn't arrived at our table.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey, where's Robbie?" I ask looking around for him._

_"With Gabi." Tori nonchalantly replies not even looking up._

_"Gabi? Who the hell is Gabi?"_

_"Gabriella Santiago. She's in Robbie's tech class." Andre informs._

_"Why is Robbie with her?" I insist._

_"Didn't Robbie tell you?" Jade tilts her head in confusion. "They started dating last week. It's on the Slap."_

_I get my phone out and check the Slap._

**_Robbie Shapiro is in a relationship with Gabriella Santiago._**

_(End of Flashback)_

In that moment my heart broke. Even though I didn't exactly know why right away. I could hear my heart shattering as I made my way to Festus to buy my own lunch. I was hurt that he didn't tell me but worse, I was hurt by the fact he welcomed another girl in his life other than me.

I realized that I never spent time with him anymore and that maybe, that was the reason he never got the chance to tell me about his new sweetheart. It was my fault that he started to distance himself from me. Whenever he invited me for something I would always had other plans. I always had something more important to do. More important than him.

That realization made me get angry at myself. I knew Gabriella – or Gabi as everyone calls her –gave Robbie the attention he needed and deserved. She gave him everything I didn't. That's why he stopped the chase. He had someone to give love to and receive it back.

I was too dumb and the realization came too late. He was happy and although I wished I was the reason why, I had to accept the fact that the girl who made him smile and laugh, who made him blush and get butterflies in his tummy wasn't me. I once was and I took that for granted.

I was sad for awhile. My heart would break every time he looked at her with the same loving eyes he used to look at _me_. But then, seeing him so happy around that girl who was capable of loving him back with the same strength, made me realize that he had found his constant. How selfish could I be? I had to let him go. So that's what I did.

I knew he belonged to somebody new but he'll always be a part of my heart. And I can always close my eyes and dream. At least no one can take that away from me. He belongs to me every night when I fall asleep.

I'll dream of him pretending he'll chase me forever and never get tired of running. I'll pretend is me who owns his heart, to love and be loved. I'll dream of unbroken promises of eternity. His tender lips in mine while his embrace keeps me warm on a cold winter night.

I'm not sad anymore.

With all the chaos and change, he will always be my constant. And tonight,_ he belongs to me._

* * *

**A/N: Just a short one-shot I wrote. Inspired by the song "Tonight you belong to me".**

**I had this boy who kept chasing me everywhere I would go. He said he loved me. But he got tired of running after a few years. I feel like Cabbie can relate with that cause Robbie loves Cat and I believe she loves him back. She just doesn't show it. So she keeps running and he chases.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it (: Go check out my other Cabbie stories.**

**Don't forget to review and favorite!**

**Have a nice day (:**

**Xo –Sofia **


End file.
